


Cinta Satu Siang (oh Indahnya)

by StorjaHistorja



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but not really, honorable mention to Olivia Raffles and John C Leyden, i wont even bother reading this twice, written to avenge my ancestors of course
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja
Summary: Dalam pelayarannya kembali ke kampung halamannya setelah sekian belas tahun, kapal Ganges tentu harus mengunjungi St. Helena, dan Raffles harus bertemu seorang tertentu.
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Thomas Stamford Raffles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cinta Satu Siang (oh Indahnya)

Ketika Hudson Lowe yang masam mengabulkan izin pada Raffles dan koleganya untuk menemui para penghuni Longwood, Raffles merasakan secercah rasa lega—bukan kesenangan—yang sama seperti kala ia mendapat kabar kematian Gillespie.

  
Raffles, seorang Inggris, tak istimewa perihal kekaguman ganjilnya pada sang mantan kaisar—jendral—Prancis yang kini dalam pembuangan antah-barantah. Bisa bertemu dengan Buonaparte di Longwood adalah impian semua pengunjung St. Helena... Dan kebanyakan pengunjung itu gagal.

  
Namun Raffles punya nama sebagai (mantan) Letnan-Gubernur Jawa, dan Raffles berharap prestasinya merebut dan mengeksploitasi pulau itu dari tangan Belanda-Prancis mampu memancing para penghuni Longwood untuk menerima kunjungannya.

  
Hudson Lowe bahkan bersedia meminjamkan kuda untuk mereka. Makan malam di rumah Gubernur St. Helena itu sangat hidup setelah sekian lama.

  
.  
.  
.

Marsekal Henri-Gatien Bertrand terlihat seperti seseorang yang belum pernah tidur tenang selama puluhan tahun. Ia dan keluarganya tinggal di lingkungan—yang menurut Travers—sungguh menyedihkan. Namun sekali lagi, ia hidup dalam pembuangan. Tapi setidaknya mereka disambut dengan atmosfer yang baik.

  
"Apa kalian yakin benar ingin menemui sang Kaisar?" Air muka lelaki itu penuh kecemasan.

  
Raffles kembali mengiyakan, dan Bertrand menarik napas.

  
"Kuharap kalian takkan kecewa dengan apa yang akan kalian temui. Sejujurnya, sang Kaisar memberitahuku jika ia tak mau menerima kunjungan dari siapapun hingga beberapa hari kedepan—"

  
Bertrand membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu, dan sedikit terhibur dengan kemuraman di wajah tamunya, ia tersenyum simpatik dan melanjutkan:

  
"Kalian telah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Jawa. Tak seharusnya kunjungan ini sia-sia. Jika kalian mau, aku bisa meminta Las Cases di Longwood untuk menerima kalian."

  
Seuntai harapan, kalau begitu.

  
Pikir Raffles, yang diambang putus asa, itu lebih baik ketimbang tidak sama sekali. Maka dengan senang hati mereka menerima tawaran Bertrand.

  
Raffles beserta koleganya menyampaikan terima kasih. Dengan surat Bertrand, mereka berkuda menuju Longwood untuk menemui Comte Las Cases.

  
"Pikirmu kita akan berhasil menemuinya sebelum petang?"

  
"Oh, semua orang pasti mau menemui tuan Raffles, seorang yang berhasil mengusir Belanda-Prancis laknat dari tanah Jawa— Letnan-Gubernur Jawa!"

  
"Mantan Letnan-Gubernur." Koreksi Raffles, merendah untuk meninggi.

  
"Ayolah, jika ada satu makhluk rendahan di pulau ini, itu adalah Napoleon!"  


.  
.  
.

Comte Las Cases, seperti yang dijanjikan Bertrand, menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka. Lelaki tua itu sangat tertarik dengan yang kisah-kisah mereka tentang India dan Jawa.

  
Pertempuran-pertempuran di koloni hanyalah puting beliung dalam cangkir teh, Raffles mengerti itu. Namun tetap saja ia merasa direndahkan saat salah dua orang terdekat Buonaparte dalam pembuangannya ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan dendam atas kekalahan mereka di Jawa.

  
"Omong-omong, kapan _Ganges_ melanjutkan pelayaran?"

  
"Petang ini."

  
"Petang ini!" Las Cases tampak kalut.

  
"Ada masalah, tuan?"

  
Kemudian, tentu saja harapan para penjajah ini untuk bertemu penjahat perang itu terkabul: Entah bagaimana, Las Cases merasa seorang mantan Letnan-Gubernur Jawa yang mengalahkan mereka itu diharap bisa sedikit mewarnai hari kelabu tuannya.

  
"Tentu aku tak keberatan untuk bertemu dengannya." Timpal Raffles. Las Cases mengundurkan diri untuk menemui sang (mantan) Kaisar.

  
Raffles dan koleganya saling pandang. Akhirnya mereka punya bahan baru untuk disombongkan nanti.

  
Las Cases kembali tak lama kemudian, mengejutkan tamunya dengan jawaban Buonaparte yang menyuruh Raffles untuk bertemu langsung dengannya sekarang.

  
"Yang Mulia juga akan menemui kalian, jangan kuatir!" Las Cases tertawa menyadari kesalah-pahaman yang mampu dimengerti itu.

  
Dan Raffles berpisah dengan kapten Garnham dan Travers yang memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamp penjagaan terdekat. Las Cases mengantarnya menuju ruang tempat Buonaparte... melakukan apapun yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang.

  
Las Cases mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang ditebak Raffles sebagai ruang tamu. Raffles salah.

  
Seorang pelayan yang kemungkinan baru saja selesai membantu Buonaparte merapikan diri membungkuk hormat ketika Las Cases membuka pintu. Dari balik punggung Las Cases, Raffles bisa melihat barisan lemari buku, dan jendela-jendela yang ditutup.

  
"Tamu Anda, tuan." Las Cases mengumumkan. Ia mempersilahkan Raffles untuk masuk.

  
Raffles tak percaya dengan makhluk di hadapannya—yang rupanya biasa untuk dikenal sebagai Napoleon Buonaparte—ia bahkan tampak tak niat untuk merapikan diri!

  
Las Cases keluar dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan tuannya berdua dengan tamunya.

  
"Baritahu aku," Mulai Buonaparte. "siapa dirimu, darimana asalmu, bagaimana cara mengucap namamu."

  
"Namaku Thomas Stamford Raffles." Raffles tak percaya, apa Las Cases sama sekali tak menyebutkan apapun mengenainya untuk mengatur pertemuan ini?

  
"Aku pernah menjadi Letnan-Gubernur di Jawa, di bawah Lord Minto." Lanjutnya. Tapi Buonaparte tak terkesan.

  
"Berapa lama kau bertugas di India?"  


"Aku—"

  
"Apa kau ikut memimpin serangan ke Jawa?"

  
"Tentu—"

  
"Siapa komandan kalian?"

  
"Kami bersama kolonel Achmuty—"

  
"Ah." Buonaparte mengangguk, ia tak asing dengan nama tersebut. Kemudian, tanpa belas kasih:

  
"Kau gagal mengelola Jawa, bukan?"

  
"Ap—" Tapi bagaimana ia menyimpulkan itu? Ia bahkan tak tahu nama Raffles hingga beberapa detik lalu. Lelucon macam apa ini?

  
Apakah Buonaparte juga tahu tentang parsel biru Gillespie?

Buonaparte meraih tengkuknya, mengusap lembut pipi yang kurus itu. Jika Raffles tak ingat siapa dirinya, dia pasti sudah luluh dah hanyut dalam kehangatan yang dianggapnya telah terkubur di Batavia.

  
"Lihatlah dirimu," Desir Buonaparte lagi. "bukankah kau melalui neraka yang sama denganku? Bukankah kau pun hidup dalam reruntuhan impian?"

  
Sesuatu dalam dirinya meraung untuk menyanggah, namun Raffles tak berkata apapun. Apakah mereka melalui neraka yang sama? Raffles dan Buonaparte sama-sama berasal dari ketiadaan, dengan fisik terlalu kecil untuk impian sebesar semesta.

  
Dan impian tersebut sungguh kandas satu langkah sebelum menjadi nyata. Bagi Buonaparte, Kekaisaran Prancis. Bagi Raffles, Kekaisaran Timur.

  
"Ya. Tumpahkan air mata itu! Setelah itu selesai, kau akan sadar betapa cepatnya sendu berlalu!"

  
Raffles mengerjap, dan benar saja dirinya kini telah berlinang air mata. Buonaparte mencegahnya untuk meraih sapu tangan di saku.

  
" _Non, non._ Apa kau tuli? Kubilang, menangislah! Kau tak perlu takut!"

  
Raffles tak seharusnya mematuhi perintah (mantan) musuh. Raffles harusnya tak membiarkan dirinya terlihat rapuh dan melepaskan duka atas kegegabahannya di Jawa, atas Leyden, atas Olivia.

  
Buonaparte mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya samar-samar ditangkap oleh Raffles. Tapi jelas itu adalah sesuatu yang makin merendahkan. Maka dengan tegas dan masih berlinang air mata Raffles membalas:

  
"Tidak." Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengadah, menantang sepasang mata kelabu yang luar biasa licik nan menyihir itu.

  
Tak ada keterkejutan di raut Buonaparte. Alih-alih, sebuah senyum penasaran tampak menghias wajahnya. Bak naturalis yang mengamati pembedahan binatang eksotis. Raffles ingin sekali meludahi wajah itu.

  
"Aku tak hidup dalam puing-puing. Aku sekedar meninggalkan yang perlu hancur. Tak sepertimu di kebun binatang ini, aku masihlah seorang bebas." Raffles, meski penyakitan, masihlah seorang sibuk. Ia masih bisa memulihkan kesehatan—dan kehormatan. Ia masih punya masa depan.

  
"...sementara kau akan membusuk disini." Tutup Raffles.

  
Segalanya hening untuk beberapa saat. Raffles sadar betul dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya, dan ia tak menyesal.

  
Jika pun Buonaparte membunuhnya saat ini juga, ia tak lebih dari harimau dalam pertunjukan aduan di Jawa: meski berhasil menang melawan kerbau, ia pasti akan ditombak mati. Hudson Lowe akan berterimakasih pada arwahnya.

  
Kemudian tawa sang Jendral meledak, membuat Raffles terpaku di tempat. Air matanya sudah kering.

  
"Tentu saja! Tentu saja!" Buonaparte menepuk keras bahunya, mencengkramnya erat.

  
Raffles meringis saat Buonaparte memaksanya berlutut di kaki. Pikirannya membawa kembali pada insiden di Keresidenan Inggris di Yogyakarta. Bedanya, kali ini tak ada pedang untuk disarungkan.

  
"Kalian, para Inggris, sangat bertalenta dalam menggunakan mulut." Sang Jendral, yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Raffles, berjongkok di sebelahnya. Ia memaksa Raffles untuk berhadapan dengannya.

  
"Hudson Lowe takkan peduli jika aku mengadukan ketidak-beradabanmu ini padanya. Tapi Bertrand.. Las Casses.. dan yang lainnya pasti dengan senang hati membantuku menyembunyikan mayatmu," Buonaparte mencengkram wajahnya, dan Raffles dengan sergap berusaha melepaskan diri—ia gagal.

  
Buonaparte menatapnya miris. Lelaki di depannya, tentu saja lebih lemah darinya.

  
"Tuan Raffles, mantan Letnan-Gubernur Jawa, tewas terjatuh dari tangga karena terlalu girang bertemu _Boney-man_." Lanjut Buonaparte. "Bagaimana jika itu akhir kisahmu?"

  
Buonaparte jelas sekedar menggertak, namun Raffles tetap bergidik ngeri.

  
"Tapi kau bisa dengan mudah memperbaiki ini." Akhirnya ia melepaskan Raffles kasar, dan beranjak berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

  
Raffles mengadah. Buonaparte bahkan tak perlu mengatakan apapun—bahkan diamnya bisa dimengerti. Raffles menelan ludah. Ia hanya melakukannya dengan Leyden, dan Leyden sudah tinggal nama.

  
"Jangan sekalipun coba menggigit." Geram Buonaparte.

  
Raffles, terkagum ngeri, mengangguk dan mulai menggapai celana putih sang Jendral.

  
.  
.  
.

  
"Itu mereka!"

  
Kapten Travers melirik ketika dua sosok itu keluar dari rumah Longwood. Semua orang beranjak dari bangkunya. Marsekal Bertrand berlari kecil untuk menjemput tuannya.

  
"Itukah dia? Si Napoleon?" Bisik Travers pada kawannya. Garnham mengangkat bahu. Tapi pakaian yang dikenakan lelaki itu sangatlah Buonaparte.

  
"Dia lebih tinggi dari tuan Raffles." Celetuknya, yang kemudian mendapat sikutan dari Travers.

  
"Tapi semua orang lebih tinggi daripada tuan Raffles! Oh, hush—"

  
Travers berbohong jika dirinya tak menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada Raffles dan Buonaparte di dalam sana. Raffles sendiri tampak cerah seperti biasanya. Travers menggeleng dalam batin. Mungkin, seperti mereka semua, Raffles masih tak percaya dirinya bertemu langsung dengan sosok terkutuk itu.

  
"Dan siapakah ini?" Buonaparte melepaskan topinya. Gerak-geriknya sama sekali tak sopan. Namun semua orang tetap saja ikut melepas topi mereka.

  
"Kapten Garnham dan Travers—"

  
"Dimana saja kalian pernah bertugas?" Potong Buonaparte, dan rentetnya lagi: pernahkah kalian terluka atau ditawan? Berapa lama kalian di India?

  
Pertemuan dengan Buonaparte di St. Helena berakhir sama cepatnya dengan bunga tidur, dan Raffles sedikit bingung, pada siapa ia bisa menulis surat untuk menyombongkan pertemuan ini?

  
Olivia, Leyden, dan Minto telah mati. Saudara-saudaranya takkan peduli. Sepupunya takkan terkejut. Farquhar sangat tak mungkin.

  
Batinnya menjawab, _tentu saja Alexander Hare._

.  
.  
.  
.  
END  


**Author's Note:**

> Ada referensi Lawrence of Arabia (1962), dan lagu pembuka Moomin versi bahasa Jepang disini.


End file.
